Polymers of acetylene derivatives have been extensively studied as optical and electronic functional materials because they have electrical conductivity and nonlinear optical effect by virtue of the primary main chain having a .pi.-electron conjugated system which is contained in the molecule of each polymer.
As a method for producing a polyacetylene, there is well known the polymerization method of Shirakawa et al. using a Ziegler-Natta catalyst.
On the other hand, it is well known that employment of an amphipatic acetylene derivative having both hydrophobic group and hydrophilic group permits formation of a monomolecular film on water surface and formation of a built-up film by the Langmuir-Blodgett (LB) technique. The LB technique is a method which in recent years, has been considered hopeful as one constructing means in development of molecular devices in which molecules themselves have functions. When the LB technique is employed, a monomolecular film of an acetylene derivative of several .ANG.ngstroem order can be formed and a built-up film thereof can easily be obtained.
However, polyacetylene derivatives now known are unstable to heat, pressure, ultraviolet rays, etc. in an atmosphere containing oxygen, and therefore study of their stabilization is in progress.
But, no method for stabilizing an acetylene derivative polymer has been found.